The invention relates to a new and novel apparatus and method for assembly of jewelry having substantially planar surfaces with sufficient matching portions to enable magnetic attachment.
Jewelry with planar surfaces having aesthetic appearances are generally slightly larger than very small jewelry, but the assembly and joining of the elements of a jewelry item can be time consuming, labor intensive and require highly skilled personnel. Techniques such as soldering to connect individual components of jewelry requires manual dexterity and skill, and such dexterity and skill often is possessed by limited specialists in the field.
An object of this invention is to provide a novel structure and method for assembling components of jewelry without requiring highly skilled personnel and specialized techniques.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system for creating such jewelry which may be easily assembled, relatively error free because of the structure of the individual components forming the jewelry.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a jewelry structure and method of assembly which is particularly directed toward planar portions of jewelry components intended to mate with other planar components to form the jewelry.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.